


1 cute dumbass, 2 cute dumbasses

by wonukyuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, actually it's not rlly an au but wtv u get the gist, gaming au but it's not rlly that focused on gaming oops, they're basically just dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonukyuns/pseuds/wonukyuns
Summary: "Uhm hello? There's nothing to see here, keep eating." Wonwoo finally reacted after a moment too long of pure opaque silence."Ok but that's what YOU think. I'd personally say that there's A L O T going on and so much I want to ask but you know what! I'm just gonna mind my own business and eat my food!" Seungkwan intervened "You two can keep, uh, doing whatever homo shit you're doing"orbased on that time soonyoung said that he was trying to play a pc game but he didn't know how to so wonwoo put his hand over soonyoung's on the mouse and leaned over his shoulder which made soonyoung's heart flutter.





	1 cute dumbass, 2 cute dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all it's been waaayyy too long since i've posted a ff and this one is long overdue ,, oops ? it took me a lot longer than it should've and im blaming it on my unwillingness to write most of the time. but. here u go hope u enjoy whatever this is.
> 
> also ! i know svt are living in two separate dorms and some are roommates with each other but for this fic let's pretend they all still live in the same dorm and each has their own room :)

"Wonwoo-yah, how do I work with this thing?" Soonyoung huffed loudly, clicking on the left mouse button several times, to no avail "I keep going all over the place"

  
The dorm was pretty much empty short of a few members who had preferred to stay inside rather than go out in August's 3pm scorching heat. Since they had some free time, most had left the dorm at lunch time to go to a restaurant and they were now resting by the glistening Han River; the remaining members, however, were smart enough to decline the offer and spend the day indoors, where the season's temperatures were rendered powerless by the trustworthy fans scattered around.  
Jihoon hadn't moved an inch since he got back in bed after having lunch, his only company being his smartphone and the murmur of the fan. Soonyoung had followed Wonwoo into the latter's bedroom, and after some (unnecessary) pleading, the younger let him play a game on his computer. It was a pretty simple RPG that didn't require you to think too much or do some incredibly difficult moves with the limitations brought by a keyboard and a mouse. Soonyoung, a known noob at everything technology and even more so at gaming, found it unnecessarily difficult and lost five consecutive times before his brain had had enough. All the while Wonwoo was mentally mocking Soonyoung as he watched the character he was playing as fall off the map or die by the hands of one of the odd-shaped enemies without even raising a fist to defend himself, and instead running around receiving blows, everything within the short span of two minutes.

  
Getting up from his bed and stepping forward into Soonyoung's personal bubble, he positioned himself right behind his red and black gaming chair. Leaning over his right shoulder, he put his hand exactly on top of Soonyoung's where it rested on the mouse and placed his left arm over his other shoulder, expertly controlling the character's movements and finally concluding the mission that was oh so hard for the older.

  
"Done. Why did you even wanna play a game on my computer if you and everyone else knows that you suck at this?" Wonwoo effectively taunted the other, half expecting a reply of the same sort.

  
Soonyoung just stared at him. And kept staring. And stared some more. It was when Wonwoo frantically waved a hand too close to his face that he finally snapped out of his daze.

  
"Soon-ah? What is it?" his tantalizing tone had died down and was replaced by a kind of confused, kind of amused one.

  
Soonyoung blinked rapidly and just as quickly averted his gaze, not noticing the way his ears started to redden, his cheeks following suit. In no time he resembled a tomato, too flustered to speak. Not that he needed to, by the way Wonwoo caught on whatever moment his friend was having.

  
"Let me guess" he crossed his arm over the other and put his hand on his chin, as if he were actually pondering "I was so cool that your heart fluttered" he pointedly remarked, a small smirk on his lips as his amused stare bore holes into Soonyoung's head.

  
Two beats passed before Soonyoung could coherently and confidently say "On my defense, it's really hot outside and my brain isn't working properly. As you can see" he finally looked up at the tall lanky dude right in front of him and pointed to his slightly sweaty forehead, some strands of messy silver hair plastered onto it.

  
"Hmm. Are you sure that's it...babe" the younger retorted mockingly, making sure he said the last part as he locked gazes with the other.

  
Stuck between being disgusted and endeared by Wonwoo's use of said word, Soonyoung tried to save himself by making gagging sounds despite his rosy cheeks and the faint smile that was threatening to appear. Wonwoo gasped in mock offense and chuckled, sitting back down on the edge of his bed. He directed his gaze towards his sock clad feet, cold even in the hottest season of the year, crossing them over one another repetitively.

  
"It was nice though" a whisper resonated throughout the now silent bedroom save for the rotating fan in the corner. It took a while for Wonwoo to register it but when he did, the corners of his mouth tore into a face splitting grin and he scrunched his nose in that cute way of his.

Of course Soonyoung, being the idiot he is, had also taken a while to notice what had come out of his own mouth. When he did though, he looked at Wonwoo tentatively, worried that he'd made the situation awkward. Seeing Wonwoo's bright smile and nose scrunch ended those thoughts immediately and filled his brain (and heart) with a beautiful image that only Wonwoo could create. It's not that he was whipped, it's just that he personally found his mate to be quite handsome and enticing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was around 6pm when ten other males entered the dorm, bringing pretty much everything associated with chaos with them, which in turn disturbed the unwavering peace Jihoon was in. The short man rolled his eyes at the ruckus but otherwise didn't even move a muscle to stop them from creating even more noise pollution in the now crowded dorm.  
A few went straight to the living room and lounged around while others went to their respective rooms to get changed into a more comfortable attire.

 

 

After lying on the couch for a bit and charging up his battery, Jeonghan looked around the living room and noticed someone was missing; two someones in fact (aside from Jihoon, whose presence had been felt as soon as they came back from their excursion). He then got up and went to stick his head around Jihoon's bedroom door "Jihoon-ah where's Soonyoung and Wonwoo?"

  
"Oh they're in Wonwoo's room. Playing a game I think" he replied unfazed

  
"Thanks bud!" Jeonghan cheerily strut to where Wonwoo's bedroom was and as he was about to knock on his door, a scream, clearly Soonyoung's, was heard. Panic arose within him and he wasted no more time in opening the door-

  
The two youngest stared at him wide eyed, startled at his sudden and striking entrance. Laying his eyes upon whatever was going on in that room, Jeonghan quickly got past his concern that something had happened.

  
"Jesus... Soonyoung I know you're loud as hell but can you please not scream as if you're being murdered."

  
Soonyoung frowned at him, confused and slightly embarrassed, turning to Wonwoo and whispering "Did I really yell that loudly?" which Wonwoo only replied with a snort and a "Yes you did, actually" the same exact way the former had asked, just to make fun of him. Of course Soonyoung had to shoot him a dirty look, a weak one at that (not that he would acknowledge it).

  
Finished their banter and their short "intense" staring contest, they both turned their heads towards an impatient looking Jeonghan.

  
"Are you two lovebirds done? I have stuff to do other than watch you whisper shit into each other's ears."

  
"Wha- We're not-" Soonyoung started

"We're just playing a game" Wonwoo attempted, pointing at the laptop screen

  
"Hmm I see. I was just checking up on you two but I guess you're doing very well huh" Jeonghan said, chuckling "Have fun kiddos, your youth won't last forever!" He finished as he left the room.

  
"You're literally one year older than us!!" Soonyoung protested uselessly, earning him a rub on the shoulder from his same aged partner.

  
"Soon-ah it's fine, let the oldie leave, he has to keep whatever's left of his grandpa energy for breathing"

  
"I HEARD THAT" Jeonghan retorted, already sitting down on one of the armchairs in the living room. Expectedly, the exchange between the three humoured a few others and themselves, each getting back to what they were previously doing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Soonie, you know what I've been thinking?"  
"What?"  
"You're really cute"

  
The thirteen of them were at the dining table, eating and talking over one another, but they somehow still managed to have coherent conversations in spite of all the concentrated noise. Some talked to the member next to them in a hushed tone, others loudly announced whatever went through their mind to someone five seats away. But no matter how much commotion was being caused, it was when the sound of someone choking on their food and violently coughing that everyone paused and worriedly trained their eyes on him. Wonwoo, the closest one to him, hit him on his back to help the food go through and gave him a glass of water.

  
"Hyung are you okay?" Mingyu promptly asked, getting up so quickly that the whole table shook and went to his side to rub his back.

  
"Yeah...I'm fine now, thanks. Just got a little something stuck on my throat" Soonyoung replied with a hoarse voice. After it was confirmed that the male was okay, dinner went on as if nothing had happened.

  
"Goddammit Wonwoo why would you say that out of fucking nowhere" now facing Wonwoo, Soonyoung shot daggers at him, not really intimidating the younger as he intended to.

"I felt like I had to voice it" he said, shrugging

  
"Well there's a time for everything and now was not the time!" he kept complaining, trying to be as discreet as possible, though discreet could really be anything BUT Soonyoung-like.

  
"You're the one who overreacted, all I said was that you're cute"

  
As mad as he wished to be, Wonwoo still found a way to unashamedly steal his heart in the most annoying and perhaps unpredictable way. In Wonwoo's eyes, however, the only thing he saw was an adorable man who was currently not just blushing cutely but also had the cutest and pinkest pout which made him want to kiss it away.

  
"Won...u? Why are you staring at my lips."  
To say that Soonyoung might've said that a little too loudly was an understatement, as almost everyone at the table slowly focused all their attention on the duo, and the ones who hadn't heard it were quickly filled in by the others. Feeling quite a few stares coming his way, Wonwoo locked eyes with most of the other males and could just sense the embarrassment level going up solely from the amusement (and shock, in a few rare cases) spreading throughout the room. What embarrassed him even further was that not a soul spoke up, all eleven of them just stared at them without saying a word, probably waiting for what would happen next as if they were watching a k-drama.

"Uhm hello? There's nothing to see here, keep eating." Wonwoo finally reacted after a moment too long of pure opaque silence.

  
"Ok but that's what YOU think. I'd personally say that there's A L O T going on and so much I want to ask but you know what! I'm just gonna mind my own business and eat my food!" Seungkwan intervened "You two can keep, uh, doing whatever homo shit you're doing" as he finished his short speech, a bazillion decibels worth of laughter boomed throughout the large room, rendering most, if not all boys, strengthless and clutching their stomachs. The only two who felt very much unwilling to join in were, of course, the pair the joke was about. Though... it's said that when Wonwoo took a short glance at Soonyoung amidst the whole mess, he noticed the faintest of giggles. Which was... kind of cute, if Wonwoo were to be 100% honest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Dinner ended peacefully with no more unfortunate (or fortunate) incidents and the time to clean everything up and do the dishes came. Well, obviously, 11/13 had to do something to help out the two poor blind boys, so they silently and sneakily planned for them to wash the dishes together. Who knows what could happen? Maybe nothing, but not all is lost. It was with that mindset that they quickly put all the plates and cutlery in the sink and - literally - sprinted out of the kitchen. As luck would have it, they didn't run each other over or even so much as trip on a stray foot. That area rapidly went from having mass population to a measly two people: a taken aback Soonyoung and an incredulous Wonwoo, each holding their own plate, staring at the doorway. They then turned their heads, and bodies, to each other and sighed, getting somewhat of an idea of what all that was about.  
Defeated but not unhappy with their current situation, they got on with it and did the dishes one by one, Wonwoo stationed by the sink and Soonyoung by the dishwasher.

 

  
Jeonghan, ever the smart man, left his room shortly after the dash /to freedom/ and quietly went into Joshua's room to take him with him to the living room. There, they could hide behind the couch and, although it was slightly difficult, they were still able to have a view of what was going on in the kitchen.

  
Seungkwan and Mingyu couldn't resist peeking at the interaction either which led them to where they were now, with the two 95 liners. Seungcheol, Junhui, Minghao and Seokmin were the next to take a risk and crowd around the other four. With practically no space left for them and for three others to come, they basically just tried as hard as they could to watch the scene unfold without being caught. Right when Vernon, Chan and Jihoon arrived and noted the group spying session, the two 96 liners in the spotlight almost had a mishappening.

 

While both were unaware of what went on in the neighbouring lounge, submerged in their own best friend small talk, a plate almost dropped from Wonwoo's and then Soonyoung's hands. The only reason the object was kept intact was because, somehow, they managed to grab it at the same time, not without hitting heads and Wonwoo stepping on Soonyoung's foot. For probably the third time that day, the latter loudly screamed and the former groaned in pain.

“FUCKING HELL WONWOO" Soonyoung exclaimed, already sprawled on the floor.

“IT JUST SLIPPED I'M SORRY"

“…Argh you even stepped on my foot damn it!”

“My head hurts too ok, you're not the only injured here” Wonwoo replied with as much sass as he could muster at that moment “…I'm sorry though, I just didn't want the plate to break"

Meanwhile, eleven other boys tried not to burst out laughing, which, surprisingly was a success save for a repressed snort here and there. Let's just say that they were lucky the two in question were too immersed in the accident to hear any noises aside from their own complaints.

(This was when Jeonghan said fuck it and started recording the whole thing)

“You okay?” the younger of the duo asked, reaching his hand up to Soonyoung's face, forgetting about the fact that his hands were, in fact, covered in dish soap foam.

“EWW WHAT THE FUCK WONWOO STOP"

 

Now it was Wonwoo's turn to laugh and, obviously, the spectators’ as well (quietly, duh).

“Sorry but this was so funny. And your reaction!” he kept on mocking the older, wiping a fake (was it really fake) tear from his own cheek.

“You're so mean, you lanky asshole! Just you wait.” Soonyoung protested, again with the trademark cute pout.

 

Wonwoo, finally finished with his laughing fit, lovingly gazed at the silver haired man, finding his whole demeanour vibrantly endearing. The other took notice pretty quickly and, while he had a slightly confused look on his face, he felt an unexplainable peace of mind merely from contemplating the handsome and pretty guy who happened to be his best friend through and through.

 

  
Unknowingly, the same aged mates ended up grinning at each other in the most disgustingly cute way. So much so, that the boys in the other room felt kinda sick just looking at their exchange (although they had to admit: it was pretty damn cute).

Through a sudden rush of bravery, Wonwoo gave a soft but lingering kiss on Soonyoung's cheek, just short of touching the corner of his mouth, simply because he didn't want to take it too far. Not that Soonyoung got any less affected by the action, judging by the deep pink appearing throughout his cheeks and his slanted eyes becoming wider.  
  
“You know you're a dumbass right" was what Wonwoo told Soonyoung, just to mess with him (and to ruin the moment. obviously.)

“Hey-!”

“You're a cute one though” Wonwoo went on, ending it with a squish of his friend's cheeks and a small “boop!” of his nose.

“…Wonu stop that's so embarrassing….you're so gross and cheesy"

“As if we're not two peas in a pod!”

“Whatever” Soonyoung dismissed, finally getting up from the floor, slipping on a bit of water but steadying himself with the help of Wonwoo's shoulder “Also! You just put more foam on my face you prick!”

All he got as a reply was a low chuckle and a hug. How could he even stay mad when the other acted like that? Not to mention:

“Hey Soon…do you want to go on a date with me?"

being whispered right beside his ear in that husky voice of his but still managing to sound adorable.

 

“Duh. What am I gonna say? No??”

“Shut up. Dumbass.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it ! hope you liked this mess @ soonwoo nation
> 
> kudos and feedback are vv much appreciated :]


End file.
